Graduation Is a Stepping Stone
by Andromeda-To-The-Demitria
Summary: Through Sally's eyes, it's hard to believe why a parent wouldn't want to be there for everything their child does. That's why when she finds a very upset Piper McLean, whose father neglected to show up for her own graduation, Sally is confused. But Sally doesn't just let things like this go, she helps them for as much as she can.


In all honesty, Sally hadn't of been completely sure this day would come. Not like she didn't have any faith in her son or anything like that, but by the way things had been for the past eighteen years, graduation and Percy had been quite a shaky subject.

Yet, here it was. The impossible had been achieved, and Sally was ever so proud like any normal mother, she thought as she walked up the ramp that led to the seats in the auditorium where the ceremony would be held.

Sally could see her labeled seat from here, but she suddenly realized how thirsty she was. It was probably best that she satisfy the thirst before she lost even more water in her body due to the excessive crying that was sure to come.

The Goode High auditorium was quickly filling with parents and relatives of the graduates, and sounds of joy and sadness was all around. So much that Sally had to literally shove her way back into the hallway.

She had just stepped into a space of no people when someone bumped right into her side. "Excuse me," she tried to say nicely, but it ended up coming out a little irritated.

"Sorry, Sally. Let's go somewhere where there aren't as many people," a familiar voice suggested, which Sally immediately recognized as the voice of her husband, Paul.

"I was just going to get a drink. What do you need?" Sally asked her salt and peppered haired husband.

He shrugged. "I thought you were looking for me! But I can show you the best place to get a drink in the entire school," he said, taking Sally's hand and leading her through the dispersing crowd.

The hallways of Goode High School were tiled and clean for the graduation, and the lockers all shut with no papers falling out. The two of them passed maybe three other people, but none gave a second glance back at Sally and Paul. Sally assumed that it was just one of the benefits of being one of the teachers here; no one questioned when he and his wife were randomly walking the hallways.

They stopped by a spot that seemed to lead off from the stage of the auditorium. Sally assumed this because she could hear the noise of the crowd through the wall.

Paul leaned against the wall sideways by Sally with his hands in his pockets and looked her in the eyes. "So, here we are," he pointed out with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, we sure are. Time goes by so fast. It seems like… days since Percy was just a kid. 'Course, you wouldn't remember, but he's practically your son too and-"

"Sally, you're rambling," Paul said, interrupting her. "But it's okay, today. Percy will come back. You're a wonderful mother. And you know he's in good hands when he goes off to college."

Sally nodded, her eyes watering for the fourth time in just the last hour. "Yes, I know that. Annabeth will keep him in line just fine."

"She's a nice girl for him. I hope they stay together," Paul agreed.

Sally pulled out her sleeves of her sweater and wiped her eyes off, glad that she had decided to not wear any makeup today. "Paul, aren't you the Senior Class Sponsor? Shouldn't you be getting ready to get on the stage?"

Paul looked at his watch. "Ah, yes! Are you okay?" he asked before leaving her in the hallway.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just go do your thing," Sally said with a smile. She could still feel her eyes glistening, but knew that she wouldn't be the only mother out there like that today.

Paul gave her one last reassuring smile before turning and jogging further down the hallway and taking a right turn.

She sighed and went the opposite way down the hallways, following the way they had took to get there. Sally hadn't made it far back when she heard the faint sound of crying and soft voices.

Curious, Sally went towards the crying while keeping track of which hallways she took to get there. Soon, the sound was just around the corner.

Sally peeked around, and saw a girl and a boy sitting side by side.

The girl was the one crying. She had choppy chocolate brown hair that was falling out of the nice updo that it might've once been. She was holding a cell phone and staring at the screen intently, like she was waiting for something.

"I-I jus-just thought t-that maybe…maybe f-for grad-graduation… I mean, it's an im-important s-stepping st-stone in life!" the girl sobbed, tossing her phone across the hall so that it hit the wall.

The blonde boy pulled her in and hugged her tight, her sobs shaking his body. He stroked her hair and spoke calmly to her. "Pipes, I'm sure he'll show up. He's just running late. Yeah, that's it."

Sally recognized these two teenagers. They'd been to her house several times, after all. Two of Percy's best friends next to Annabeth and Grover.

Jason Grace was the blonde boy holding the girl. From Sally's understanding, he and his sister Thalia were the children of Eva Grace, a movie star from the ninety's. Eva had died drunk driving in a car wreck several years ago, but Thalia was the only one old enough to even remember her. Now they lived with their father, but Sally had heard that he was never home as well.

The girl, Piper McLean, still had both living parents. Her mother lived in France though, and Piper had even told Sally that she'd only met her a few times. Piper lived with her father too, but he was a busy actor. She'd described how irritating it was to even talk to Tristan McLean because he always had an important call or had to leave for something.

This is what led Sally to the conclusion that Piper was upset at the absence of her father's presence at her graduation.

Not being able to stay in her silent position any longer, Sally gently walked over to the couple, picked up the phone, and kneeled in front of the teary-eyed girl.

"Sally! Why are you not in the auditorium already?" Jason asked with surprise.

Sally smiled and handed the phone to Piper, who shakily took it. "Not all my sons and daughters are at their own graduation ceremony yet. And I wouldn't want to come here just so see only a few of them," Sally stated.

Piper gave her a confused look. "Percy is already there. I saw him go in with Annabeth."

"Yes, he is with Annabeth. But I'm talking about you two. And as far as I am concerned, Miss McLean and Mr. Grace, you are part of our family. And I don't want you to miss this, so you should go to the auditorium," Sally calmly said, standing up from her crouching position.

Jason followed her and pulled up Piper. "Thank you, Mrs. Jack- uh, I mean Blofis," he said gratefully, blushing at his mistake.

Sally smiled and backed away towards the end of the hallway. "It was no problem, trust me. See you after you graduate, okay?"

"Goodbye," Piper and Jason said in unison, turning the opposite way down a hallway that must've led to the back of the stage.

Sally then quickly walked back to the packed auditorium and promptly sat in her seat by herself. Paul would be up on stage with the graduates, and Percy's real father was too busy to attend. They had no other relatives, so she was all alone.

The ceremony went achingly well. The valedictorians and salutatorians, one of which was Annabeth, said their speeches and the diplomas were passed out. Sally was already crying by the time Percy's name was called out and he got up to get his diploma.

And then, there it was. The end.

The new graduates screamed and threw their hats in the air and ran out into the crowd to join their parents.

Sally grabbed her black haired son and hugged him tight, brushing her hair through her fingers though he was half a foot taller than her. "You made it. You really made it!" she whispered in to his ear, trying to keep the sobs out of her voice.

"I know, Mom. Isn't it unbelievable? I though I'd be stuck working fast food for the rest of my life. Well, that or being a janitor," Percy said, pulling away from his mother. "Hey, where's Jason and Piper?"

Sally looked around, but she could barely see anything, let alone a certain person due to all the movement around the large room. "I don't know. I told them that they were welcome at our house though. Why- why don't you go find them and we'll take them home and have a big graduation party for all of you?" Sally suggested to her son.

Percy smiled like that was the best plan in the world. "That would be awesome! Meet you and out by the car then!" he said, running off and disappearing into the crowd.

It was easy for Sally to get out of the auditorium, as most were still staying in or had already left as soon as possible. She stepped out into the parking lot in search of the car, and quickly found it parked near the front by Paul's car, since he had driven separately due to needing to be there earlier.

She decided to stay out and wait to make it easier for everyone to find where she was. It wasn't long before she saw them exit the door, Annabeth and her family included.

Sally waved and made her way over to the driver's side.

"Ma'am?" a deep voice said from behind, startling Sally.

Sally turned around to face a very handsome man. Don't get her wrong, Sally was a married woman, but it was hard not to notice the attractiveness of this guy. And the familiarity…

"Yes?" she answered back, then added, "Do I know you?"

The man looked down as if trying to hide his features. "No, but when does the graduation start? I lost the invitation and my phone and I can't seem to find them anywhere! I hope I didn't miss my daughter's graduation, I know how important this was to her!" he said in exasperation.

The pieces connected in Sally's mind, and she understood exactly who this was and why he looked familiar. "Sorry, Mr. McLean, but the graduation ended about ten minutes ago. Your daughter was going to have her party at my house with my son and a few other kids too." she explained.

Tristan McLean looked up with a shattered face. "I missed it? I- I can't believe it… it was so important and I promised…"

"Dad?"

"Piper?" he said, looking over to the source of the voice.

The group of graduates had arrived, all suddenly appearing to be a lot older than they had just a few hours ago. Percy and Annabeth had their arms around each other, and Piper and Jason were just holding hands.

Piper stared in amazement at the man in front of her, like she couldn't believe he had actually shown up. "I tried calling you, but you didn't answer," she said.

"I lost my phone and the invitation and I've looked all over America for them! Sweety, I'm so sorry! I know how important this was too you, and I never wanted to miss it and-"

"Dad, it's okay," Piper interrupted. "You're here now, and that's all that matters, right?"

Tristan tore his daughter away from Jason's hand and in for a hug. Sally smiled and put her hand on the door handle, deciding to leave them to have their time together.

"Piper, is it okay if I take you over to your graduation party? I'll just follow there or you can give me directions," he asked Piper.

Sally nodded in agreement to Piper. Piper smiled and returned back to Jason. "On one condition: Jason rides with us."

Tristan's face changed dramatically. "Um, Jason?"

"Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Jason Grace. Jason, my Dad," Piper calmly said like she'd been practicing this for years.

Jason moved forward to politely shake Tristan McLean's hand, but he was still in shock from the discovery.

"Wait… Piper, you have a boyfriend? And you just failed to mention this?"

Piper gulped, and Sally urged Percy and Annabeth, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this, into the vehicle.

Tristan grabbed Jason by the collar and hauled him off with Piper frantically trailing behind. "Come on boy, you can sit shotgun. We have a _lot_ to talk about, don't we?"

"Dad! Don't hurt him!"

* * *

**So I was struck by inspiration, and I had to write this. Otherwise, the next chapter for The Writing Desk would never get done! But it is almost now, so be ready for that!**

**I don't own the characters! Thank you for everything!**


End file.
